robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The Deadzone
Everyone has a hunger for the unknown. The untouched by humanity, the places where no one dares to trespass. It's anyone's game, for the unknown can range anywhere from ecstasy to eternal doom. The former is the only occasion where people would rather go further into what they know is good for them. The latter is the only sign most need to stay away as much as possible from the unknown. They draw as much distance as possible from what they don't know and rather stay in their own conservative bubble of happiness, where they and everyone else stays, for only the venturous few are daring enough to go further into what they don't know. Then again, everyone has a hunger for the unknown. Some are just too afraid to release it. Have you ever wondered what lurks behind the well-kept walls of Roblox? The walls that hold abundances of family-friendly front page games, advertisements, and the like. Everything is always all peachy and perfect. That includes the users that inhabit Roblox. The majority just wants to play games and have fun with what they're given right in front of them, without the intention to possibly dig deeper. But that's fine, right? It's just an online game for kids with no evil intentions, right? No one's going to be involved in anything of great concern, right? I suppose it is... Why else would Roblox be such a powerhouse? Sure, pedophilia slips occasionally through the cracks, as well as the common hacker who can change a few textures and give off a particle or two, thinking they're special for knowing about a few 3rd party script injections. So yeah, sure. All in all, Roblox is pretty good as far as attraction for the youth. That's because Roblox is so good at hiding what no one wants to see. With every big fish, there's a leach on the belly. And that leach is a domain of anything and everything between grief, despair, and dread. The Deadzone, as it is known. Some say it is a full manifestation of wrath from the Roblox developers, who are taken over to release their dark side upon anyone that enters. Others say it is has a more theater-like approach, where anyone in the game must run through incredibly difficult obbies and gauntlets in front of a crowd of demonic entities, all of which are real players that can end the life of those who do not complete said trail. It's all malarkey, all of it. None of it is true, for these examples are elaborate descriptions made by various Roblox forum users. But that, again, is only what's on the surface. The more elaborate and far-fetched descriptions seemed to be more relevant according to Roblox's algorithms, and for good reason. Roblox keeps a very tight watch on anything Deadzone-related. If anything were to be exposed too much to the public, people would lose their jobs. That is why Roblox lets the untrue stories float to the top. That's only what you and most others will ever see in their lifetime, for discussion of the Deadzone has been long disclosed for the sake of Roblox as a business. Because of this, discussion of the Deadzone was then exported to the Deep Web. For the uninformed, the Deep Web is a division of the Internet not accessible by means of standard search engines such as Google Chrome or Firefox. Pages are often encrypted with multiple passwords and such. What lies beneath those password prompts include illegal merchandise sales, counterfeit websites, and even child pornography. It doesn't add up for a topic such as Roblox to come to a place as twisted as the Deep Web. Even so, a small group of Robloxians took to the Deep Web to avoid being caught by Roblox moderators. A place which contains a plethora of mysterious hackers, but not the kind apposed to common games and script injections. These bands of mysterious hackers are impeccably intellectual. They know every in and out of the human psyche, able to toy with the trespasser's emotional structure to eventually break them completely into a hot mess of an unstable mindset. in progress